


Cuddlewhore

by Diviana



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diviana/pseuds/Diviana
Summary: “Hey, have you seen the..? Oh.”





	Cuddlewhore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ARKHAMKNIGNT-ARCHIVE](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ARKHAMKNIGNT-ARCHIVE).



> I am migrating an old fic from my [tumblr](https://thewickling.tumblr.com/post/142226736261/jaydick-46) here.

Flipping over every item on the counter, Jason searched wildly for his helmet. He stooped to check under the counter. Jason walked the perimeter of the kitchen. Eying the entire space, Jason mentally dissected the kitchen. The messy array of newspaper clippings and forgotten shirts didn’t help the situation. Normally Jason would have grabbed a spare from his supply.

“The one day I stay over at Grayson’s it goes missing,” Jason mumbled to himself.

Backtracking, Jason entered avoided the haphazardly placed shirts, pants, and socks. Some days Jason wondered if Dick knew what a hamper was. It was also half the reason Jason never stayed over. Rapping the bedroom door with his knuckles, Jason opened the door with his right hand.

Leaning on the frame, Jason asked, “Hey, have you seen the Red Hood helmet? Oh.”

Dick’s arms cupped it. His cheeks rested on the red polystyrene. His breath formed a light fog over the surface of the helmet. It almost looked as if he were kissing it.

A spring of envy and irritation bubbled up in his chest. Irrationally, Jason walked up to the bed and pulled the helmet from Dick’s embrace. His fingers caught on the edge of it, refusing to release it.

Jason carefully uncurled Dick’s calloused fingers. Instead, his fingers were ensnared. Dick opened his eyes, yanking Jason in his direction. Replacing the helmet, Jason found himself trapped as Dick burrowed into him.

“This was your plan wasn’t it?” Jason hissed.

Dick responded with content gibberish as he nuzzled Jason’s cheeks.

All he had to do was push Dick off and get up. Wriggling on the sheets, Jason felt himself sinking into the mattress with Dick nestling him. Swearing softly to himself, Jason released his helmet. It rolled across the floor as Jason rolled into Dick.

Jason muttered, “Cuddlewhore.”


End file.
